Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory module and a storage system including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally divided into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The volatile semiconductor memory device is fast during a read/write operation, but when a power supply is interrupted, data stored in the volatile semiconductor memory device disappears. On the other hand, even though a power supply is interrupted, data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device does not disappear. Therefore, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may store contents to be preserved regardless of whether a power supply is supplied or not.
There are being developed a variety of techniques for improving a communication speed between a host and data storage. For example, a flash memory may be installed in a memory (e.g., a DRAM or the like) slot to improve the communication speed. In this case, there is a need to secure data integrity and maintain compatibility with a conventional interface. Accordingly, a flash memory device may be needed that is capable of securing data integrity and maintaining compatibility with a conventional interface.